1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED mounting substrate and a method of manufacturing the LED mounting substrate.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting device is known that a white resist film is provided in a gap (inter-pattern gap) formed on a substrate between evaporated metal films to be conductive layers (see, e.g., WO 2005/031882).
In the light-emitting device disclosed in WO 2005/031882, the white resist film reflects/blocks light emitted from an LED chip, thereby improving emission intensity.